


Boots Are Not Natural

by Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, Typical Hobbitish Dislike of Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale/pseuds/Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quaint little verse about hobbits' good sense concerning footwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots Are Not Natural

When the rain is in the heather   
And the dew is on the feather   
A spectacle in Buckland can be seen;  
For in Spring-tide’s muddy weather   
On Stoors’ feet are boots of leather  
I swear the only Hobbits shoes have seen. 

Why ever Stoors do wear them   
We smart folk cannot fathom;  
Why cover up your toes in dirt or cold?  
Our feet have hair except on bottom  
Besides boots against a wet stem  
In your closet would soon be found growing mold!


End file.
